Automotive original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) require open-circuit, short to ground, and short to battery diagnostics be performed on all output drivers for electronic modules with vehicle communications bus support. For differential mode analog video applications, it is costly to implement these diagnostics on both the video+ and video− outputs. In addition, diagnostic circuits placed in line with the video wires could impact the integrity of the video signal.